Krampus
by Dama Felina
Summary: One-shot navideño (EDITADO) Adrien está teniendo unas navidades desastrosas pero a Natalie se le ocurre la idea de organizar una fiesta con todos sus amigos. Marinette tiene un regalo especial para el chico de sus sueños. Pero Lepidóptero se encargará de estropearlo. ¿Podrán salvar la Navidad?.


**NOTA: Hola a todos! Este fic es un one-shot navideño. Lo sé, las fiestas ya pasaron y esta fuera de la linea temporal. Lo cierto es que la idea era publicarlo en Diciembre pero por otras cuestiones pues no pudo ser.**

 **Este fic forma parte de una especie de reto con mi amiga Keila, "La Sonrisilla Canaria" así que espero que tanto a ella como a ustedes os guste.**

 **Espero vuestros reviews. Sois los mejores.**

 **Un abrazo gigante,**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

La mañana del veinticinco de Diciembre se presentó como un día soleado y con los restos de la ultima nevada de la semana. ¡Es Navidad! ¡Qué gozo para los habitantes de Paris! El mejor día del año para muchos. Una excusa perfecta para estar en familia, jugar en la nieve y hacerse regalos, por no hablar de la suculenta comida. Toda la ciudad estaba decorada hasta arriba de los típicos adornos navideños (guirnaldas, bolas, copos de nieve, estrellas, muñecos de papa Noel, etc) y cables interminables con lucecitas de colores que iluminaban cualquier superficie posible, como las farolas, los monumentos, las casas, entre otros. La noche anterior había sido Nochebuena y el ambiente había sido fantástico… tanto que seguía prolongándose al día clave, el día de Navidad.

Cabe destacar que el espíritu navideño se palpaba en cada esquina, en cada detalle, en cada sonrisa, mirada, palabra amable. Un ser querido de un país lejano que cogía un avión para volver a casa, un malentendido que se podía resolver, los nervios del primer amor, el primer beso. Esa era la magia de la Navidad. Todo era posible.

Menos para Adrien Agreste.

El joven muchacho despertó de mala gana cuando los rayos del sol se infiltraron en los ventanales de su cuarto. Farfulló algo entre dientes, agarró el otro extremo de la almohada y ocultó su rostro, lejos de la luz. Plagg se revolvió entre las mantas con un maullido y salió levitando de su escondite.

\- Pffff… como te huele el aliento, chaval –se quejó el kwami.

\- Cállate, Plagg, intento dormir. Hoy es sábado

\- Y luego me llamas vago a mi –negó con la cabeza con pesar.

Adrien ni se dignó a contestar. Tras unos minutos de inútil intento de conciliar el sueño nuevamente y alguna que otra queja de Plagg, se revolvió bruscamente entre las sábanas y lanzó la almohada al suelo. La puerta de su cuarto sonó de pronto.

\- ¿Si? –preguntó a sabiendas de quien era.

\- Buenos días, señorito Adrien. Soy Natalie, le aviso de que su desayuno está listo –dijo la secretaria tras la puerta.

\- Vale

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, sobándose la nuca. No había dormido muy bien aquella noche. Su padre no había comido con él en Nochebuena, había cenado solo, con la silenciosa presencia de Natalie como única compañía. Qué triste era pasar esos días sin sus seres queridos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo de lavabo para que saliera el agua fría y metió su cabeza justo debajo. Estaba tan fría que soltó una exclamación poco apropiada pero lo despertó de golpe. Se secó el pelo y la cara, con la piel enrojecida.

\- ¿Y mi queso? –inquirió Plagg.

El joven se cambió de ropa y con un gesto, le indicó al kwami que lo siguiera. Bajó al comedor. Su desayuno favorito le esperaba: tortitas con miel acompañado por un zumo de naranja casero y chocolate caliente. Suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo. Comió en silencio, sin apetito realmente. Muchas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Está bueno el desayuno, Adrien? –preguntó Natalie sorprendiéndolo en sus cavilaciones.

\- Si –respondió torpemente, girándose para mirarla de reojo- está todo excelente, gracias.

\- Bien. Te recuerdo que hoy tienes una sesión de fotos a las doce

\- ¿En Navidad? –preguntó incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que en su agenda estuviera ocupado el día de Navidad?.

\- Es lo que pone en tu agenda –respondió con sencillez- es lo único que tienes por lo que veo. Tu padre me dijo que comería contigo al mediodía.

 _"Seguramente se siente culpable por no estar en Nochebuena",_ pensó irónicamente. En el fondo estaba triste… demasiado quizás.

\- Bien –murmuró y retomó su desayuno.

De nuevo silencio absoluto.

Terminó de comer y se levantó. El camarero recogió la bandeja con los platos y se dirigió a la cocina. Adrien le siguió y consiguió un trozo de queso Camembert para Plagg. Al volver al vestíbulo, Natalie estaba esperándolo.

\- Señorito Adrien…

\- Por favor, llámame Adrien, nada de señorito. Al menos en ausencia de mi padre –la corrigió suavemente. Normalmente tenia que recordárselo porque era una formalidad rutinaria.

\- Adrien… si, perdona. Verás había pensado una idea que podría interesarte –empezó hablando sin perder la compostura- como bien sabes, hoy es Navidad.

El chico la observó con interés mientras hablaba. La expresión de Natalie era imperturbable y poco emocional, mas si se trataba de trabajo. Pero en el fondo era una persona que se preocupaba y analizaba las cosas con lógica.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

\- Había pensado que podrías invitar a tus amigos aquí, a la mansión y celebrar la Navidad. ¿No te gustaría?

\- ¿Qué si me gustaría? –abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de la ingeniosa idea de Natalie- seria una pasada. Es la mejor idea que has dicho… pero lamentablemente mi padre no lo permitirá. Ya sabes como es.

\- Puedo encargarme de tu padre si quieres. Pero he pensado que eso te gustaría. No estarías solo y pasarías un buen rato con tus amigos.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, emocionado y no pudo evitar el abrazarla con fuerza. Natalie se tensó con sorpresa por la muestra de afecto pero se mantuvo muy quieta. Carraspeó incómoda y palmeó el hombro del chico torpemente.

\- Muchas gracias, Natalie. Eres la mejor –se separó de ella muy agradecido.

\- Si, bueno… es mi trabajo. Iré a elaborar las invitaciones ahora mismo –esbozó una cortés sonrisa y se marchó con el clásico traqueteo de sus zapatos.

* * *

Para la familia Dupain Cheng, la Nochebuena había sido espléndida. Sabine había preparado un exquisito pavo relleno con verduras, champiñones y jamón serrano, arroz japonés con trozos de tortilla y piña y un delicioso pudín con caramelo. La cena perfecta con la familia perfecta. Menudo ambiente familiar, acogedor y cálido en día gélido y especial al mismo tiempo. Marinette aun recordaba los villancicos, no muy lejos de su casa mientras cenaban. Los niños jugando y lanzando bolas de nieve a las ventanas hasta que esta se derretía. ¡Ahora estaban en Navidad! ¡Qué maravilla!

La peliazul se despertó de muy buen humor, estirando su cuerpo con una gran exhalación de aire. Observó a su kwami dormir apaciblemente en su mesa de noche. Sonrió y le hizo cosquillitas con el dedo.

\- Buenos días, dormilona- susurró con cariño.

\- Mmm… -murmuró somnolienta, moviendo las antenitas.

Marinette soltó una risita y retiró las mantas para levantarse. Sus pies estaban embutidos con unos calentadores y caminó por el cuarto como si estuviera en una nube.

\- ¡Me encantan estos calcetines! –exclamó encantada.

\- Buenos días –bostezó Tikki, levitando despacio.

\- Hola –movió los dedos como saludo- ¡Feliz Navidad!

\- Feliz Navidad, Marinette –sonrió despertándose del todo con sus grandes ojos azules oscuros.

\- ¡Qué emoción! Me pregunto como se presentara el día –dijo soñadora y en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil- al habla, Marinette.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! –gritó la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Alya! –exclamó entusiasmada, riéndose- ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también!

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Oh, genial. He dormido como un bebé. Pasamos una noche estupenda, ¿y tú?

\- Pfff… si te contara. Parecía el banquete real. Casi no cabíamos en mi casa

\- Me imagino. Pero oye habrá sido divertido ¿no?

\- Bueno, mi tío Pietro se pasó parte de la velada relatando sus conquistas, no sé si eso cuenta. Creo que podría hacer un libro –se burló Alya.

Marinette se echó a reír. Charló un poco mas con ella de la cena hasta que escuchó ruidos en la cocina, en la planta baja. Probablemente su madre ya estaba despierta.

\- Oye, voy a ir a desayunar, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos hoy?

\- Me encantaría pero déjame confirmarte por si mi familia planea algo

\- Perfecto. Cualquier cosa llámame o mándame un mensaje

\- Eso está hecho

\- Genial. Hasta después –colgó.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su madre preparando el café. La sorprendió con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días, cariño –sonrió Sabine- feliz navidad

\- Feliz Navidad, mamá –le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cogió las tazas de café de la estantería y cortó varias rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y mermelada. Además sacó un par de bollos de la despensa y unas cañas de chocolate. El padre no tardó en unirse a ellas y desayunar juntos. Marinette sugirió la posibilidad de pasear en familia por la ciudad. Les habló de una pequeña feria cerca del Puente de las Artes. A los padres les pareció una idea estupenda y se prepararon para salir en breve. Marinette pilló unas galletas de chocolate para Tikki y recogió un poco su cuarto antes de vestirse.

\- Marinette, ha llegado algo para ti –la llamó Sabine.

\- ¿Algo para mi? –se extrañó la peliazul.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? –interrogó la kwami.

Su madre la recibió con un sobre en la mano. Ponía su nombre. Se extrañó y la abrió bajo la mirada atenta de su madre.

 _"Estás cordialmente invitada a una fiesta navideña esta noche a las 20:00 horas en la Mansión Agreste. La idea es pasarlo genial todos juntos y disfrutar de la Navidad. Si lo deseas, puedes traer un regalo puesto que se hará un amigo invisible. No tengas compromiso._

 _Espero verte_

 _Adrien Agreste"_

Marinette abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces de la impresión. ¡Era un invitación de Adrien! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo era posible? Contuvo el aliento, presa del pánico.

\- Querida, ¿qué es? –quiso saber Sabine.

\- Es… es… una tarta… digo marta… digo manta… ¡jolin! –farfulló angustiada- ¡es una carta! ¡una carta!

\- ¿De quién? –puso una mano en su espalda, tranquilizándose.

\- Es de Adrien –dijo en un hilillo de voz.

\- Oh, vaya. ¿Te ha invitado a algo? –sonrió inocentemente.

\- Una cesta… digo fiesta… F-I-E-S-T-A –dijo lentamente avergonzada.

\- ¡Fantástico! Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Antes de que contestara, Marinette salió volando escaleras arriba dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca. Cerró la trampilla con el corazón en la garganta y se tumbó boca arriba abrazandose a la carta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tikki, preocupada, levitando sobre su rostro.

Marinette parecía haber entrado en shock. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta respirando dramáticamente y aferraba el papel contra su pecho. Murmuró unas incoherencias que la kwami no supo entender.

\- ¡Marinette!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –reaccionó incorporándose- ¡dios mío! Ay, lo siento, por un momento me quedé paralizada. Es que recibí esta carta y no me lo esperaba…

Tikki creyó que se volvería loca. Su portadora hablaba muy deprisa y no le entendía nada. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara su retahíla interminable de palabras.

\- No he entendido una palabra. ¿Puedes hablar mas despacio?

\- Que esto es una invitación de Adrien a su casa –dijo la peliazul en un suspiro. Se detuvo consternada- ¿lo he dicho todo de golpe?

\- Y menos mal. A ver déjame leer –pidió acercándose mas. El papel estaba un poco arrugado pero logró entender- parece que no eres la única a la que invita.

\- Eso parece –murmuró leyendo mejor- me emocione tanto que me dejé llevar. Ay que tonta…

\- ¡Bobadas! Además es una buena oportunidad para que estés con él y le des tu regalo. ¡Es Navidad! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

La peliazul sonrió agradecida y motivada por sus ánimos. Aquella invitación parecía un milagro, un regalo, una nueva oportunidad. Esperaba que sus maniáticos nervios y su timidez se tomaran vacaciones por una vez. Su móvil vibró por un mensaje de Alya:

 _" Por casualidad no habrás recibido una invitación de Adrien por una fiesta?" 0_o"_

Sonrió y tecleó el siguiente mensaje:

 _"Si, yo tmbn recibí una invitación"_

 _"¡Que fuerte! Sabes lo que eso significa no?"_

 _"No empieces, ni que me hubiera tocado la lotería"_

 _"Oh vamos, es Navidad, mejor oportunidad no vas a tener"_

 _"Baja de tu nube de fantasía, mujer. Tú tienes suerte de tener a Nino"_

 _"Lo que tú digas, pero te acordarás de mi. Por cierto, hoy iré a la feria, te apuntas?"_

 _"Tremenda coincidencia. Yo tmbn iba a ir"_

 _"Estupendo. Nos vemos dentro de un rato"_

A pesar de ser un día festivo, las calles no estaban desiertas. Familias con niños y parejas sobre todo, deambulaban de aquí para allá, abrigados hasta el cogote, disfrutando de los paseos y entrando en cafeterías y bares para calentarse y tomar algo. La atmosfera despedía un aroma de fiesta y de calidez sin igual. Débiles copos de nieve bajaban de las nubes y las botas resonaban el calzada húmeda o dejaban huellas en mantos ligeros de nieve. Caminaron un buen trecho hasta la parada de autobús mas cercana para ir al Puente de las Artes. Al bajar, Marinette inspiró fuertemente el olor a castañas. Suspiró de placer. Como le encantaba ese aroma. Se apretó ligeramente la bufanda y siguió andando con sus padres. Aquello era fantástico. Ya podía oír los gritos de los niños montados en las atracciones y los diversos olores de los puestos de comida. La feria de atracciones estaba hasta arriba de niños. La noria, el tiovivo, colchonetas gigantes, los coches de choque, la montaña rusa, el frisbee colgante, entre otras diversiones.

Marinette logró ver a Alya mucho antes que ella y se abalanzó sobre ella por detrás en un puesto de tiro al blanco.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Qué susto! –se quejó la pelirroja o pelinaranja, dependiendo de cómo lo mires.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte –se burló liberándola de su agarre.

Alya se rió y la abrazó con cariño.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien, como te dije, de paseo familiar

\- Qué encantador. Yo he venido con mi tío Pietro, mis primos George y Nina y mi madre.

\- ¿Sigue contando batallitas?

\- Bueno… -miró de reojo hacia donde estaba su tío, intentando apuntar a la diana- ahora se ha dedicado a relatar sus años como marine.

\- Uhhh… -hizo una mueca- siento tu dolor…

\- Bah, que se le va a hacer. Al menos me lo paso pipa sacando videos ridículos. Es una buena forma de chantajear

\- Eres malvada

\- La palabra correcta es astuta –le guiñó un ojo.

Ambas familias se saludaron educadamente. Las chicas fueron a su aire, caminando entre el gentío y conversando alegremente de temas triviales.

\- Oh, por cierto, te he traído esto –buscó en su bolsa un paquetito y se lo entregó- es un detalle. No es mucho pero…

\- Oh, Marinette, no tenias por qué… -dijo la bloguera, conmovida.

Lo abrió con cuidado. En el interior había tres pulseras, cada una de un color diferente, formando la bandera de Francia. Azul, blanco y rojo. Cada color tenia la particularidad de estar formado por hilos de distintas tonalidades y saturaciones. En el centro, cada pulsera tenia una letra. La azul tenia una B, la blanca una F y la roja otra F.

\- ¿Te gusta? –se mordió el labio nerviosa.

\- ¿BFF? ¿"Mejores amigas para siempre" en inglés? –alzó una ceja con diversión.

\- Era mas sencillo que ponerlo en francés –se excusó torpemente- he metido la pata ¿no?

Alya negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a su amiga con emoción contenida.

\- Tonta Marinette, me encanta, es precioso –se puso las pulseras en la muñeca derecha. Estaban hechas a su medida- eres una artista.

\- Menos mal –suspiró mas tranquila, sonriendo. Ella llevaba las mismas pulseras y se las enseñó con orgullo.

\- Siento no tener nada para ti… soy una mala amiga –se lamentó con un puchero.

\- No digas eso. Con tu amistad me basta y me sobra –frotó su brazo con cariño.

\- ¡Oye! Te invito a montarte en algo, ¿qué me dices? Y nos sacamos muchas fotos –sugirió entusiasmada.

\- Me vale –se rió encantada.

No muy lejos de allí, se celebraba un pequeño espectáculo de humor. Dos hombres estaban vestidos de cómicos, uno hacia de rey y el otro de bufón. Luego cambiaban uno hacia de Papá Noel y el otro de duendecillo y así continuamente. Los niños reían y señalaban contentos, sintiéndose parte de la trama y el juego. Después de la función, los hombres hicieron una reverencia y dieron las gracias a su público entre aplausos. Recogieron sus pertenencias y cerraron el escenario.

\- ¿Has visto, Bastian, amigo mío? El día nos sonríe –comentó uno de los dos, desvistiéndose y despojándose del maquillaje.

\- Ya lo creo, Joaquim –afirmó su compañero, contando el dinero recaudado.

Ambos rozaban la treintena. Joaquim parecía un gánster sacado de una película de la mafia. Menudo, con barriga y casi calvo. Bastian, en cambio, era mas alto, algo delgaducho y con barba de tres días. El primero eructó y se golpeó ligeramente el pecho. El segundo terminó de contar el dinero.

\- Cincuenta euros con veinte céntimos. Y todavía nos queda –declaró satisfecho- quizás vaya a comer a ese restaurante que te comenté. Hacen unas costillas… para chuparse los dedos.

Se quitó las orejas postizas, el disfraz y se miró en el espejo para intentar borrar las mejillas rosadas.

\- Ya bueno… de eso quería hablarte –murmuró el gordinflón. No lograba llegar a los cordones de sus zapatos.

\- Desembucha –lo animó.

\- Iré al grano. Lo que ganemos hoy, lo necesito. Tengo unas deudas y…

\- Espera, espera –se giró hacia él con incredulidad- te refieres a… ¿todo el dinero?

\- Oye, tío, no quiero problemas. Somos socios, pero entiéndelo…

\- ¡Eso no es justo, Joaquim! Yo también trabajo duro –replicó olvidándose del maquillaje. Era algo gracioso de ver. La mitad de su cara estaba limpia y la otra no. Parecía el Joker.

\- He dicho que no quiero problemas. Ya lo discutiremos. La próxima vez, te lo llevarás tú si quieres –zanjó por lo sano buscando sus vaqueros.

Bastian apretó la mandíbula, indignado. Físicamente, imponía mucho mas que su compañero pero parecía que el gánster llevaba la voz cantante y eso lo enrabietaba.

\- No –dijo finalmente con cierto tono duro.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –farfulló Joaquim

\- He dicho que no. No te llevarás toda la pasta de hoy. No es justo y lo sabes. Arregla tus problemas de otra manera porque no me iré de aquí sin mi dinero. Me lo he ganado –se mantuvo firme, o al menos lo intento, porque daba la sensación de que se iba a desmayar. ¿O era por lo alto que era?

Joaquim dejó los pantalones en el suelo y avanzó a trompicones hacia su compañero. Sin esperárselo, jaló del cuello de su camisa y lo puso a su altura con los ojos ardiendo.

\- Escúchame, larguirucho de pacotilla. Harás lo que yo diga y como yo diga. Me llevaré ese dinero porque yo lo digo y pobre de ti si me lo impides, ¿he hablado claro? –masculló con un tono de voz que no admitía replica ninguna.

Bastian asintió temblando y aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el apestoso hedor de su aliento. Joaquim lo soltó y palmeó su brazo con fingido afecto.

\- …

\- No digas nada. Y ahora ¡largo! –le ordenó.

Rápidamente, terminó de deshacerse de su personaje y se vistió torpemente pero acabó fuera de la carpa de un empujón por su compañero. Humillado y sin dinero, el hombre avanzó como alma en pena por la gente, cabizbajo. Quería pasar desapercibido. Apretó los puños con impotencia.

\- Maldito desagradecido. Él no seria nada sin mi. Solo es un gordinflón baboso y asqueroso –farfulló para si. La gente lo miraba extrañamente pero le daba igual- se ha llevado mi dinero. Me las va a pagar. Algún día.

La ira y el deseo de vengarse se acumulaban en su interior sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se suponía que era Navidad, ¿cómo era posible que en aquel día tan señalado y especial le ocurriese aquello?

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Odio la Navidad! –declaró furioso.

Un mecanismo se activó de repente en una habitación oscura y una ventana circular se abrió como el obturador de una cámara.

\- Ahhh, la Navidad. Qué hermoso. Niños jugando, arbolitos y regalos. Pero fíjate, hay un alma abatida porque no es feliz. ¿Traicionado por tu compañero? ¿Sin dinero ni familia? Que conmovedor –habló Lepidóptero con elocuencia y vana sabiduría. Soltó una carcajada malévola- ¡es perfecto para mi akuma!

Una delicada mariposa se posó en la palma de su mano y la oscuridad la llenó por completo gracias a su amo.

\- ¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma! ¡Demonízalo! –exclamó con pasión, cerrando su puño y balanceando su bastón.

El akuma sobrevoló Paris directamente a la feria de atracciones, donde estaba Bastian. Este, abstraído en su desgracia, tropezó sin querer y al volverse vio lo que parecía una escobilla enterrada en la nieve.

\- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? ¿Hay un espectáculo de magia? –la recogió de mala gana. Casi lo había hecho caer.

No se dio cuenta cuando el akuma se incrustó en la madera de la escobilla. Sintió una corriente de oscuridad invadiéndolo por dentro y como su voluntad se doblegaba. Algo parecido a una mascara se reflejó en su rostro.

\- Krampus, soy Lepidóptero. Tu compañero te ha traicionado pero yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu dinero. Pero debes hacer algo por mi, si lo haces, recuperarás lo que es tuyo. Demuéstrales lo mucho que odias la Navidad tanto como yo.

\- Acepto, Lepidóptero –dijo Bastian, esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

La transformación comenzó.

Mientras tanto, Alya y Marinette estaban haciendo cola en el puesto de perritos calientes. Despedía tan buen olor que los estómagos rugieron.

\- ¡Has sido tú primero! ¡No, tú! ¡Eso no vale! –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír.

\- Las dos sabemos que tragas mucho mas que yo –se defendió la peliazul con naturalidad- ¿no será que lo has cogido de Nino?

\- Calla anda –le dio un leve empujón en el hombro.

\- Oye, ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer en casa de Adrien?

\- Estás ansiosa, ¿eh? –la picó a propósito.

\- No, qué va… es decir si por supuesto… espera…

\- Tranquila –se contuvo de reírse- en realidad no lo sé, a parte del amigo invisible pero me parece un milagro que su padre le haya dejado. ¿Ya sabes que regalo traer?

\- Si… el problema es que… -se detuvo sintiendo las mejillas arder.

\- Déjame adivinar. Solo es para Adrien, ¿no?

\- Jo, ¿por qué soy tan fácil de leer? –se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- Es que es obvio, mujer, estás colada por él desde el principio de los tiempos.

\- ¡Oye! –exclamó escandalizada, inflando los mofletes sonrojados. Visto de esa manera, su cara parecía Campanilla enfadada al rojo vivo.

Eso debió pensar Alya porque no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada mientras le sacaba una foto totalmente desprevenida. Marinette intentó quitarle el móvil y forcejearon entre risas, cuando de repente, se oyó un estruendo seguido de un sonido muy extraño. Era una especie de berrido combinado con un rugido. El sobresalto general las hizo volverse. Varias carpas habían sido reducidas, estropeadas por algo y los gritos de las personas las asustaron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Alya.

\- No lo se… -murmuró Marinette, temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¡Corred! –gritó un hombre enloquecido con su carrera.

\- ¡Es el demonio! –chilló una mujer.

Otra vez ese sonido, ese aullido perforó el aire. Varios guardias civiles se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos y al rato salieron disparados por los aires.

\- ¡Vámonos, Alya! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –la urgió su amiga, cogiéndola del brazo y corriendo en la otra dirección.

\- Pero espera, ¿mi familia? ¿la tuya?

\- Tienes razón. Vamos

El pánico se promulgó por toda la feria y poco a poco, los puestos fueron cediendo bajo la fuerza de algún tipo de ser. Los padres cogían a sus hijos y huían despavoridos. La peliazul miró sobre su espalda y le pareció distinguir débilmente unos cuernos.

\- ¡Allí! –señaló de repente a un punto cerca de la noria.

\- ¡Están ahí! –afirmó viendo a su familia.

\- ¡Ve! ¡Iré a buscar a la mía! ¡Debemos separarnos!

\- Pero Marinette…

No pudo seguir hablando porque su amiga había desaparecido de su vista arrastrada por el gentío.

Marinette logró esquivar a Alya. Se sentía culpable pero debía alejarla lo mejor posible del ataque. Necesitaba un sitio elevado. Encontró una tarima semiderruida de un mini escenario de títeres. La vista no la había engañado. Eran cuernos lo que salía de una cabeza y lo que parecían… ¿pezuñas en vez de piernas? Su bolso se movió violentamente y Tikki apareció rápidamente.

\- ¡Es Krampus! No me lo puedo creer –exclamó la kwami frente a Marinette.

\- ¿Conoces esa leyenda?

\- Tengo mas de cinco mil años, Marinette, conozco todas las leyendas posibles –replicó como si fuera obvio- hay que detenerlo.

\- Desde luego. Nadie estropeará la Navidad –dijo con determinación- ¡Tikki Puntos Fuera! ¡Ja!

El resplandor rojo y negro la envolvió transformándose. Su traje de superheroína de Paris, rojo carmín y moteado con puntos negros, se ajustó a su cuerpo mientras danzaba con gracia hasta su pose final. Balanceó su yoyo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la bestia.

Bastian se había transformado en el Krampus. Una bestia de tamaño descomunal con cuernos curvados, rostro casi humano a excepción de la barba, los colmillos y la lengua roja que se balanceaba entre sus dientes, unas pezuñas en vez de piernas y una larga cola en sus partes traseras. Era, en términos coloquiales, una cabra humanoide endiablada cubierta de un espeso pelaje. Una versión horrenda de, lo que podríamos decir, un demonio. Se dirigió hacia el escenario donde estaba Joaquim, su compañero y arrancó la carpa de un movimiento. El gordinflón tembló de miedo y pegó un chillido muy femenino al ver a la bestia.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi! –se arrastró torpemente por los escasos muebles de su show- ¿quién eres?

\- ¡Tú! –dijo Krampus con voz cavernosa- ¡me has traicionado!

\- ¿Qué te he hecho? No me comas, por favor –lloriqueó.

\- ¡Mi dinero! –bramó cerniéndose sobre él.

Joaquim pareció darse cuenta con gran incredulidad y miedo de la identidad de aquel ser cuando un yoyo se enrolló en las patas peludas del Krampus. De un brusco movimiento, éste se desplomó, lanzando maldiciones.

\- ¡Ladybug!

\- Váyase ahora mismo, yo me encargo

Con dificultad por su gran barriga, Joaquim logró ponerse en pie y huyó a trompicones. Krampus bramó de nuevo e intentó levantarse. Miró con furia a la heroína de Paris.

\- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos, Ladybug! ¡O lo lamentarás!

\- Estás atemorizando a esta gente. En Navidad. Ríndete ahora, no quiero hacerte daño –dijo Ladybug firme y segura de si misma.

\- ¡Pues te haré daño yo! –sentenció y con una fuerza increíble, se abalanzó sobre ella con los cuernos por delante.

Ella logró enganchar a tiempo el yoyo en un tiovivo. Krampus destruyó la tienda de regalos donde estaba la heroína por completo y acabó al otro lado del pasillo. Bufó como si fuera un toro cabreado y blandió un arma en su mano: una especie de escobilla letal con púas de acero. Se batió en duelo con Ladybug entre escobillazos, piruetas y patadas. Finalmente, logró golpear a la heroína en el pecho y lanzarla a varios metros lejos de su alcance.

\- ¡Róbale su prodigio! ¡Vamos! –gritó Lepidóptero en su mente.

Sin embargo, Krampus ladeó su cabeza en dirección a Joaquim.

\- Primero recuperaré lo que es mío –masculló furioso y corrió en estampida hacia él.

Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo cuando alguien le hizo la zancadilla. Era tal la velocidad que el impacto fue brutal. Rodó y rodó, tragando nieve y basura hasta chocar contra la taquilla de la noria.

\- ¡Menudo pleno para Chat Noir! Soy el mejor –se alabó el héroe felino con una gran sonrisa- ¿qué te parece? Soy un genio en los bolos… o ¿o debería decir carneros?

Su arrogante pose unido a su encanto natural en ese ajustado traje negro hicieron sonreír a la catarina. De no ser por él, habría acabado en vete a saber donde. Menudo momento para aparecer en escena.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Chat

\- Siempre es un placer ayudarte, mi lady –le guiñó un ojo- y ¿de dónde ha salido este?

\- Creo… creo que es mi compañero –murmuró la débil voz de Joaquim, escondido en el puesto de granizados.

\- ¿Ese es su compañero? Pues ya debería estar loco como una cabra –comentó como si nada. Miró a Ladybug que tenia una expresión extraña- ¿no lo pillas? ¿loco como una cabra? ¿en serio?

\- Esto es serio –replicó, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

\- Tuvimos un problema y…

Su voz se vio cortada por el ruido metálico proveniente de la taquilla. La noria se movió peligrosamente. Al parecer el impacto había ocasionado daños colaterales. Krampus emergió con los ojos inyectados en sangre, furioso y con unas ganas tremendas de usar su escobilla. Ladybug entrecerró los ojos.

\- El akuma se encuentra en esa escobilla. Estoy segura

\- Pues entonces habrá que quitárselo –dijo Chat Noir blandiendo su vara con determinación.

De repente, un grito ahogado se oyó por encima de sus cabezas y la heroína vio con horror a su mejor amiga en uno de los vagones. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allá arriba? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo?

Krampus contraatacó y los héroes tuvieron el tiempo justo para esquivarlo en direcciones opuestas.

\- Chat Noir, encárgate de él, yo tengo que salvar a Alya

\- Hecho. Vete.

Ladybug corrió hacia la atracción, preocupada y decidida a subir a buscar a su amiga. Usó su yoyo para propulsarse. Mientras tanto, Chat Noir peleó con garras y bastón contra el akumatizado cornudo, provocándolo con chistes malos. Lo entretuvo lo suficiente para que su catarina escalara la mitad de la noria cuando en un momento dado, Krampus lo desarmó milagrosamente y lo golpeó con la escobilla. Con un gemido, se enterró en la nieve cerca de Joaquim. Este se encogió de miedo cuando Krampus se acercó a él. Sus ojos de sangre fulminando su alma. Había tanto rencor y odio. Sus garras lo aferraron por el cuello y lo levantaron como si no pesara nada.

\- Mi dinero, ¡ahora!

\- Por favor, por favor… -gimoteó el gordinflón.

\- ¡Dame los prodigios ya! ¡Krampus!

La voz de Lepidóptero sucumbió su voluntad y aflojó el agarre inconscientemente. Intentó librarse con un bramido y todos sus músculos se inflaron de indignación. Soltó a Joaquim y totalmente fuera de si, se volvió y embistió contra la base de la noria.

Ladybug estaba a punto de alcanzar el vagón cuando la estructura se balanceó con violencia. Casi perdió el equilibrio. Alya lanzó un grito y se resbaló por el filo del vagón… ¡con una niña en sus brazos! Logró asirse a tiempo.

\- ¡Ayuda, Ladybug!

\- ¡Alya, aguanta! –gritó desesperada. Se impulsó con las manos y ganó estabilidad en los tubos de hierro.

Krampus volvió a embestir y los dedos de Alya no aguantaron. Como si a cámara lenta se tratase, ambas chicas cayeron desde una altura considerable al vacío. Con el corazón en un puño, Ladybug se lanzó con ellas. Alcanzó la cintura de su mejor amiga con firmeza y su yoyo se enganchó al primer tubo de hierro que encontró. Se balancearon hasta tocar el suelo con los niveles de adrenalina a tope.

\- Corred, vamos –las apremió sin miramientos.

\- Gracias –dijo Alya sin aliento.

La heroína se volvió hacia el demonio con seriedad y determinación. Esa cosa había puesto en peligro a su mejor amiga. Imperdonable.

\- ¡Tu prodigio será mío, Ladybug! –bramó Krampus sacudiendo sus cuernos, preparándose.

\- ¡Lucky Charm!

De su poder oculto, surgió un gran cubo de basura que cayó en sus manos. _"¿Un cubo? ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?"_ , pensó para si. Su radar se activó en cuanto observó a su alrededor: un deposito de un liquido viscoso y la bolsa de Joaquim.

\- ¿Ya sabes qué hacer? –gritó Chat desde el otro lado.

\- Si. Cógele la bolsa –señaló al gordinflón y esquivó a Krampus por los pelos.

\- No, ¡es mi dinero!

\- Con permiso –replicó el felino arrebatándole la bolsa- ¡Eh, cabra montesa! ¿buscas esto?

El demonio se volvió como un resorte, bufando y golpeó el suelo con los puños. Nubes de vapor le salían de las fosas nasales.

\- ¡Mi dinero! ¡Dámelo!

\- ¡Ven a por él!

Mientras Chat Noir entretenía a Krampus, Ladybug llegó al depósito, que parecía alquitrán, y agarró la asilla de hierro. Podía servir. Se colocó en posición, en medio del tránsito cerca de los dos combatientes. Su compañero la vio y se ató la bolsa de dinero al cinturón.

\- Ahí va, Chat. ¿Preparado?

No esperó respuesta. Lanzó el cubo de basura en su dirección. Krampus blandía enloquecido su escobilla, persiguiendo al felino. Chat atrapó al vuelo el cubo al mismo tiempo que Ladybug vertía el depósito de alquitrán en el suelo. La sustancia pegajosa detuvo abruptamente el avance de la bestia. Se adhirió a sus pezuñas como si fuera un gran pegamento y el felino estrelló el cubo en sus cuernos, inutilizándolo. Con un bramido de sorpresa, la bestia se desplomó, perdiendo el equilibrio y embadurnándose de alquitrán. Ladybug se acercó con naturalidad, cogió la escobilla y la partió en dos. El akuma apareció.

\- Ya no harás mas daño, pequeño akuma –giró su yoyo con elegancia y lo atrapó con un destello de luz- yo te libero del mal.

El proceso de purificación se realizó con éxito y la mariposa, limpia y llena de vida, salió volando, siendo despedida por la heroína.

\- ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Varios destellos y lazos de luz rojos y negros invadieron la feria por completo, reconstruyendo las carpas y la noria lastimada. Krampus desapareció y en su lugar, estaba Bastian, el cómico larguirucho.

\- Al final no tuve que usar mi poder –se jactó Chat Noir con la vara en sus hombros.

\- ¡Bien hecho! –chocaron sus puños- será mejor que nos vayamos.

Señalo con la cabeza a los dos cómicos que se miraban con suspicacia y mucho de que hablar. Los pendientes de la heroína empezaron a pitar.

\- Parece que tienes que irte, mi lady –dijo con tristeza.

\- Eso parece.

\- Es una pena. Hoy es Navidad. Podríamos hacer cositas interesante –sugirió picaron.

\- Para el carro, minino. Además tengo un compromiso esta tarde al que no puedo faltar

\- ¿En serio? Que tremenda coincidencia –alzó las cejas evaluando la situación- y no me hagas caso, solo digo tonterías.

\- No te emociones. No creo que nos crucemos

\- Ohh… -hizo un pucherito.

\- Ya basta, Chat Noir –rió sin poder resistirse.

\- Es hora de irme. Pero antes quería que supieras que eres la mejor compañera y amiga que este pobre gatito puede tener –la halagó el felino, tomando su mano para besar sus nudillos- otro día será, mi lady. Feliz Navidad.

\- Feliz Navidad, Chat Noir –susurró enternecida y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para la fiesta de Adrien. Alya y Marinette habían decidido ir juntas después del asunto del akumatizado. Se habían encontrado poco después. Marinette no tuvo ninguna dificultad en expresar su miedo cuando se enteró del accidente de la noria y que después Ladybug la había salvado. Por su parte, Alya le contó que había tenido que subir porque la niña se había quedado atrapada en el vagón. Por culpa del revuelo nadie había bajado manualmente la noria. Su valentía conmovió y enfureció al mismo tiempo a la peliazul, puesto que había peligrado su vida. Algunos heridos fueron a la ambulancia y la policía se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, incluido el hablar con Bastian y Joaquim de lo sucedido.

Ahora se dirigían a la Mansión Agreste con ganas de olvidar lo sucedido y disfrutar del final del día. Marinette estaba nerviosa por encontrar con Adrien pero la presencia de su amiga, en cierto modo, la tranquilizaba. Natalie fue la persona que las recibió y las invitó a entrar. Se oyeron voces en el salón. Varios de sus amigos ya estaban reunidos. Nino, Juleka, Rose, Kim y Nathaniel estaban charlando en los sillones.

\- Bienvenidas chicas –dijo la voz de Adrien a sus espaldas.

Marinette se puso rígida de repente al sentirlo y ese clásico revoloteo en el estómago hizo acto de presencia. Parecían akumas queriendo poseerla.

\- ¡Adrien! Muchas gracias por invitarnos –lo saludó Alya con naturalidad- esto es genial.

\- Sentíos cómodas. Hola, Marinette –la saludó con un gentil sonrisa.

La peliazul solo atinó a alzar la mano y balancearla patéticamente como saludo. Sonrió tensa. El chico puso cara de circunstancia, parecida a la del póker, sin entender su reacción y se fue con los demás.

\- ¡Tía! –la riñó Alya dándole un codazo- pero ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¡Au! –se quejó saliendo de su estupor psicótico- eso duele.

\- Pero ¿de qué vas?

\- Ay, no puedo… jolin, es que es tan… tan…

\- Quieta, ya sé es perfecto para ti pero mira cómo te mira. Pareces una extraterrestre –se cruzó de brazos.

Marinette suspiró. No tenia remedio. No podía pensar cuando estaba cerca del joven modelo. Escapaba a su control. Intentó controlarse y se reunió con los demás. El tiempo transcurrió deprisa, señal de que lo estaban pasado muy bien. El salón era el único sitio decorado con algún tipo de adorno navideño. Gabriel había sido muy claro con respecto a sus deseos pero como la fiesta era de Adrien, aquello era diferente. Hubo música, juegos, baile, y hasta pelea de cojines. Vieron una película con palomitas y dulces. El compañerismo y la amistad se palpaba, hasta Chloe, normalmente insufrible, lo pasó muy bien, aunque no dejó de atosigar al anfitrión. Para alivio de la peliazul, no intercambió muchas palabras con Adrien y pudo disfrutar sin contratiempos.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Está nevando! –exclamó Nino mirando por los ventanas.

\- Podemos ir al balcón, será mucho mejor –sugirió Adrien.

Todos se levantaron para acompañarlo. Y que razón tenia. El paisaje era precioso. La nieve caía sobre la romántica ciudad de Paris, vestida galantemente con la Navidad. Suspiros y exclamaciones de admiración se escapaban de los labios de los espectadores y no pararon las fotografías. Iba a ser un bonito recuerdo. Memorable. Adrien se disculpó con los chicos un momento y Marinette vio cómo se iba, sintiendo como el bolso le pesaba. Tenia que dárselo. Aun no habían hecho el amigo invisible pero ella tenia un regalo expresamente para él. Alya le dio un leve empujoncito y le guiñó un ojo, animándola.

 _"Tú puedes, Marinette –se dijo- no tengas miedo, sé valiente. Dáselo y ya está"_

Inspiró hondo antes de atreverse a entrar de nuevo en la casa y buscarlo. Casi se chocó de bruces con él en el vestíbulo.

\- ¡Marinette! Vaya, disculpa –se pasó una mano por la nuca, avergonzado.

\- No, no. Culpa mía –dijo poniéndose nerviosa otra vez- es que… soy muy torpe… no es que quisiera hacerte tropezar, es que… verás esto viene de hace mucho… Lo quiero decir es que…

\- Espera, espera –rió suavemente, sujetando sus hombros- tranquila.

Marinette contuvo el aliento al sentir su toque. _"Acuérdate de respirar"_ , se dijo. Esos increíbles ojos verdes la miraban con amabilidad y ella se sentía morir.

\- Lo siento… soy una parlanchina… pensarás que soy tonta… yo…

\- No es cierto –negó con una sonrisa- ¿qué querías decirme?

\- Estaba buscándote porque yo… eh… -tartamudeó de nuevo- tengo… ten…

Con dedos temblorosos, buscó en su bolso lo que llevaba queriendo darle toda la semana, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Extrajo un regalo envuelto y se lo entregó. Adrien se la quedó mirando, sorprendido.

\- ¿Es para mi? ¿Por el amigo invisible?

\- Si… ¡quiero decir no! –se corrigió automáticamente, riñéndose por su torpeza- es… solo es un detalle, no tiene importancia.

El rubio la observó detenidamente. Su mirada intensa la puso mas nerviosa todavía pero se mantuvo firme, esperando a que aceptara su regalo. Finalmente, sus manos agarraron el paquete y sus dedos se rozaron. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo agradable. Intrigado, abrió el regalo con facilidad. Era un gorro de navidad al estilo Papá Noel. No era como los demás. Aunque tenia los mismos colores, era ligeramente mas grande, brillaba con pequeños diamantes y sus iniciales A.A estaban grabadas en la lana.

\- Es perfecto –susurró encantado- muchas gracias.

\- No es nada –sonrió emocionada, restándole importancia.

Adrien puso una mano en su hombro y ella lo miró a los ojos con el corazón acelerado. Sus ojos verdes parecían sonreír.

\- Es mucho mas que eso, Marinette –le aseguró con calidez- es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante sus palabras sin poder creérselo. Solo atinó a asentir y logró moverse cuando él le sugirió volver con los demás. Llegaron al arco de entrada al balcón y observaron atónitos los fuegos artificiales. Era un espectáculo increíble. Solo unos centímetros los separaban. Marinette no podía sentirse mas dichosa, junto a Adrien, observando aquella belleza. Lo miró de reojo. Era tan guapo y tan amable. No podía pedir mas, estar con él en aquellas navidades era su mejor regalo. Volvió su atención y se abrazó a si misma con un suspiro de gratitud.

\- Marinette…

La joven parpadeó. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando los fuegos artificiales pero la voz de Adrien la sacó de su trance. Lo miró extrañada y enseguida notó que estaba nervioso. Lo sabia porque se estaba masajeando la nuca, azorado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –dijo preocupada de repente.

\- Mmm… yo no sé… yo… como decirlo…

Ella abrió un poco mas los ojos sorprendida. ¿Adrien estaba tartamudeando? ¿Por qué? Se supone que era ella quien debería hiperventilar y todo. No entendía. Pero entonces se percató de algo que no había visto antes. Justo encima de Adrien, a unos milímetros de su cabello rubio, colgaba un muérdago en el arco. Sintió que su corazón se paraba en aquel preciso instante y que su sistema nervioso se alteraba considerablemente. ¿POR QUÉ JUSTO ACABA CON ADRIEN AGRESTE DEBAJO DE UN MUERDAGO? Quería que la tierra la tragase. Las piernas le fallaron.

\- Ohhh… claro, tú… que tonta, claro… no te preocupes… entendería que no me… ya sabes… pero si tú quieres, yo encantada. ¡Espera! No creas que soy una interesada, es solo que bueno…

No sabia de dónde diantres le salía la voz después de aquel shock pero tampoco es que fuera de mucha ayuda la sarta de incoherencias que estaba diciendo. Y además gesticulando con las manos. Quería salir corriendo, huir de aquella situación… ¿lo hacia por ella o por él? Nunca lo sabría. Porque Adrien se encargó de aclarar sus dudas. La besó. Su boca presionó la suya con suavidad, ahogando su gemido de sorpresa y sus palabras. Sus manos quedaron atrapadas entre su cuerpo y el suyo. Fueron solo unos segundos y él se separó. Se miraron a los ojos con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Marinette rogaba porque no se reflejara en sus ojos sus sentimientos hacia él pero le sorprendió ver miedo en su mirada esmeralda. Era como si pensaba que no debería haberla besado sin su permiso. Eso provocó que se enamorara mas de él.

¡Al cuerno la timidez!

Alzó el rostro y rozó sus labios. El joven modelo no se esperó aquel gesto por parte de la peliazul. Con cuidado y delicadeza, como si pidiera su permiso, acunó su mejilla con la mano izquierda y cerró los ojos para besarla de nuevo. Sus labios se amoldaron lentamente y se estremecieron en los brazos del otro. Marinette podía sentir el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano. Menos mal que él la sostenía porque estaba segura que se hubiera desmayado por las emociones. Era el beso mas dulce y gentil. Su primer beso. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiese, el objetivo de una cámara congelaba aquel momento tan mágico y romántico. Tras ella, estaba nada mas y nada menos que Alya, estupefacta pero muy muy feliz por su amiga.

Se separaron por falta de aire y unieron sus frentes con un suspiro entrecortado. Permanecieron unos minutos así, normalizando su sistema nervioso revolucionado.

\- Gracias muérdago -susurró el rubio, mas para si que para ella.

\- ¿Le das las gracias al muérdago? –soltó una risita nerviosa, sin saber si sentirse decepcionada o agradecida.

\- Qué tonto soy… -se golpeó mentalmente- no es eso…

\- Me has besado solo por el muérdago, ¿verdad? –murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Qué? No –negó con la cabeza, abrazándola un poco mas- no, Marinette, no es así.

\- No, está bien, yo… -intentó separarse pero él la retuvo.

\- Soy una persona de costumbres pero no es eso. Yo… -se sonrojó por lo que iba a decir a continuación- he deseado besarte desde hace mucho.

La peliazul se quedó de piedra con su confesión. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Adrien quería besarla? ¿Y había usado de excusa el muérdago? Lo miró a los ojos. Él se sorprendió perdiéndose en sus pozos azules.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –musitó súbitamente asustada e incrédula.

Adrien asintió de nuevo, con esa cálida sonrisa y con la sinceridad bailando en su mirada.

\- Me gustas, Marinette –murmuró el chico, temblando ligeramente con la confesión. Tan difícil era para él expresarse tan abiertamente.

Estaba equivocada. Sí, se podía ser mas dichosa. Dominaba por la eufórica sensación de felicidad, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y unió sus labios con los de él con ternura. Él la abrazó mas aun contagiado por sus sentimientos.

En medio de aquel precioso beso, ni la voz chillona de Chloe logró hacer que se separase de él:

\- ¡Marinette!

Definitivamente, eran las mejores navidades de su vida.


End file.
